Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki
JP4.png|COMING SOON WELCOME TO THE JURASSIC PARK FANON WIKI The Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki is a place where you can build up and write your Jurassic Park inspired fan fiction or movie, or just your story about you and Jurassic Park. Anyone can create a fan fiction, but don't edit others' unless absolutely necessary, as it isn't your story. If you would like some examples of a Fanon Wiki, check out the Star Wars Fanon Wiki, as it is an excellent example. Featured Fan Fiction Story of Therizinospinus This is an article with fan art by Hellraptor Lenght: 24 m/ 80 feet long Height: 7 m/ 25 feet long Weight: 7 tons mix between: T. rex, Spinosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Lycaenops and Thylacine. This large dinosaur was created after the Ultimasaurus and shown to be even more dangerous. The large claw was perfect for trashing and two guards were impaled and the eaten before it escaped. Theriizinospinus has more powerfull jaws than t-rex, the spines can fill the animal with energy and the large claws works as kille weapons, other thing is that it birth living young, they are being carreid around in a pouch just like the poouch on marusupial mammals. ::Read more about Therizinospinus Vote for and nominate the next featured article here. Recently featured: Fall 2, The Fall, Jurassic Park 2010, ...All DNN Newsland New Park Pedia Intro *'Date: November 26, 2011' thumb|left|400px ParkPedia now has a brand new intro that we will use for any movies, videos, trailers or anything else we put on there. Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki Commercial *'Date: November 23, 2011' thumb|300px|left ' The Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki Commercial is now up on ParkPedia's youtube channel and will help us get more members on the wiki.........hopefully. Featured Article of November *'Date: November 6, 2011 The featured article of this month is not a fanfiction story. It is one of the pieces of fan art by Hellraptor. Therizinospinus is one of his best drawings. It is a fictional hybrid between a T. rex, Spinosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Lycaenops and Thylacine. New DNN Newsland logo *'Date: September 25, 2011' *By MismeretMonk Our latest member Hellraptor has used his expertise in art to create a new DNN Newsland logo. He has done a really great job. Until an even better logo is made, this logo will be the icon of our news section. September 16, 2011 thumb|300px|left The Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki Celebrity Dr.Mollica is back with a new season of Isla Sorna Survival! May 2, 2011 May's featured story is Jurassic Park 2010. This is a nice story that is even older than Toothless's first story. It is pretty long, and action filled. And you can see a reference from Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect, if you read the whole thing you can detect a couple of mutants. April 8, 2011 The winner of the Isla Sorna Survival Sweepstakes is Isla Sorna Survival IV:Ultimate Predators April 7, 2011 April's featured article is Jurassic Park: A Land Reborn. February 7, 2011 This day it is one year ago that this fanon wiki was created! While most fanon wiki's don't survive a month, this wiki is still alive. The wiki was created in 2010 by Clonehunter but almost no-one came here to write something, including Clonehunter. In the summer of 2010 Sanguinoraptor asked at Park Pedia if there was a Jurassic Park fanon wiki. From that moment Park Pedia visitors also came to this wiki. At December 20 the Park Pedia crew took over this wiki and gave it a face lift. Now it has 65 articles and three active admins. We should be strong enough to survive an other year. January 31, 2011 February's featured article is Jurassic Park IV: Extinction. January 5, 2011 The featured article of this month is Mollica's Isla Sorna survival. December 22, 2010 We choose our first featured article, Jurassic Park IV - Revenge of the T-Rex. December 21, 2010 We welcome two more admins to the wiki: Lozzy.94 and Dr.Mollica! December 20, 2010 We've officially rebooted! Our format has changed, we're voting for our first Featured Article, and we now have active bureaucrats and admins: MismeretMonk, Toothless99, and Styracosaurus Rider!﻿ Category:Browse Category:Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki